Vínculo Roto
by XAlxX
Summary: ¡No! Gimió; era una estúpida pesadilla. Los ojos de él no estaban mojados, sus mejillas no estaban húmedas. Él no lloraba, porque era Inuyasha, y nunca lloraba por ella-..Casi se desmaya cuando cayó en la cuenta; porque si el lloraba, no era por su causa.
1. El susurro del adiós

¡Buen día! Gracias por pinchar en éste FanFic. Advierto que es melodramático y no de mi completa satisfacción, pero aún así espero que disfrutes la lectura:

Aún no sé con qué Rating clasificarlo, supondré por ahora que es _T_.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus respectivos personajes no son de mi pertenencia.

* * *

_**_Vínculo Roto_**_

**Capítulo uno-El susurro del adiós.**

No era luna nueva. Sin embargo, Inuyasha había insistido en alejarse de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Kagome sonrió hacía él, para hacerle saber que no tendría problemas con ella, a pesar de que los demás no viesen con buenos ojos la actitud algo hostil del medio demonio.

—Inuyasha sigue siendo medio baboso—susurró Shippo al oído de Miroku, que acercaba sus manos a la fogata en busca de calor.

—No sé si ha sido mi imaginación, pero me ha parecido que tenía esa mirada de cuando está pensando en la señorita Kikyo.

—Sí, eso me pareció también—apoyó Sango.

La exterminadora bajó la mirada, bastante decepcionada por la situación. Kagome estaba lejos de ellos, sentada afuera de la cabaña, como mirando un punto fijo, y nada más. Se preguntó si ella habría notado lo mismo que Miroku, aunque, era algo bastante obvio. Kagome conocía a Inuyasha mejor que Miroku, o cualquiera de ellos.

Era difícil. Incluso para Miroku y ella, intentar entender el vínculo entre esos dos.

A veces amigos, a veces esposos, a veces hostiles.

"Me pregunto, amiga… ¿Cómo soportarás la situación?" Pensó melancólica. Miró hacía un lado, esperando ver alguna silueta femenina que se asemejara a la de su amiga, la aprendiz de sacerdotisa. O… _¿la aprendiz de Kikyo?_

Y era básicamente cierto.

De hecho, en eso mismo pensaba Kagome, mientras veía el cielo que poco a poco perdía su calidez. Pasaba a ser fría.

Qué ironía. Ella se sentía exactamente igual.

"—_Ahora regreso, Kagome—el hanyou tomó por sorpresa a todos._

_Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, aquellos suficientes para que tanto Miroku como la miko se diesen cuenta de ese brillo en las pupilas de Inuyasha._

_Kikyo…, fue lo que ambos pensaron._

_Se miraron entre sí, como entendiendo la conexión de pensamientos. Kagome fue quien desvió primero._

—_Está bien, Inuyasha. Ve con cuidado—sonrió._

_Una sonrisa falsa. Ella odiaba darlas…se sentía miserablemente hipócrita._

_Sin más que agregar, el hanyou se separó de la fogata y partió a saltos, su sombra se perdió por las copas de los arboles. No parecía muy apurado…no parecía que volvería en seguida._

_Kagome suspiró, con la mirada de los demás encima de ella."_

Por un momento, comprendió el dolor de Inuyasha. Sus ganas de recordar aquellos tiempos, en los que parecía haber sido mucho más feliz que ahora, por cierto. Y aunque cierta parte de ella lo entendía, también le dolía.

"_¿Acaso nunca será suficiente con lo que le doy?"_

Improbable saberlo. E Inuyasha no se lo diría, no podía confiar en él.

Kikyo era invencible, aun después de cuatro años de fallecida, seguía teniendo espacio en la mente de Inuyasha, seguía consiguiendo que él pusiera esa mirada lastimera. Incluso, una noche, mientras dormían abrazados, lo había escuchado susurrar el nombre de la otra sacerdotisa.

Su nombre fue susurrado con dolor,…con _amor_.

"_Basta, Kagome…"_ suspiró, saliendo su exhalación completamente quebrada, _"¿a quién quieres engañar? No engañas a Inuyasha, no engañas a los demás, ni siquiera a ti misma…¡Ha sido un error!"_, pensó aterrada.

Sí, un horrible error cruzar de nuevo el pozo, creyendo que Inuyasha al fin tendría un lugar dedicado para ella; que aparcaría el enorme espacio que pertenecía a Kikyo.

Porque era imposible. Como siempre.

Si quiso golpear a sí misma, cuando un pensamiento egoísta le cruzó la mente. _"Ojalá nunca se hubiesen conocido"._ Hasta las ganas de llorar aumentaron.

Pero…no lo haría. En frente de los demás no. Shippo escucharía su llanto, y vendrían las preguntas.

No tenía ánimos para nadie. Tampoco para Inuyasha, si quiera.

¿_O tendría que decir 'su esposo'?_

El viento acariciaba el pasto en donde se sentaba; las hojas secas del otoño. Era un sonido tan agradable, que Kagome pensó que hubiese sido perfecto si Inuyasha le dedicara esa noche a ella. Y no a Kikyo.

"Tienes que acostumbrarte…"

Aunque ella intentó ser perfecta para él, e hizo el ridículo consigo misma…no había conseguido nada. Renunció por miedo a ser como Kikyo.

Pero…era como ella…lo intentara o no. En una versión mucho más inservible, pero seguía siendo otra versión de ella.

¡Cierto! Dio mucho por Inuyasha, estuvo dispuesta a no recibir nada a cambio. Y sin embargo…no se sentía bien. Nunca se sintió bien. La hería constantemente, aunque ese dolor fuera realmente hermoso, no dejaba de ser dolor. Así como las mentiras piadosas no dejaban de ser mentiras.

Pero…Inuyasha era muy bueno –a pesar de algo egoísta también-. Porque nunca le había mentido, es decir, nunca le había dicho 'te amo'. Y si no lo hacía, era porque en verdad no la amaba, y no quería mentir.

Aparte, esa vez en que lucharon contra Kaou, este había dicho…que Kikyo había sido la mujer a la que más amó Inuyasha en su vida, 'más que a todo', fueron sus palabras. ¡Incluso quería morir con ella!

—Basta. No puedo más—respiraba entrecortado, veía doble a causa de las lagrimas. Tomó su arco y lo aventó lejos, a la vez que se levantaba del pasto y la tierra—. Yo me voy. No tengo que estar aquí.

"_¡No nací aquí! No pertenezco aquí. He perdido mi identidad por culpa de esta aventura pasajera. Y perdí mi cabeza por alguien que ni siquiera me ama. ¿Desde cuándo…soy tan patética?"_

Ni idea. No lo recordaba. Todo lo que veía era a Inuyasha.

—Has dejado de ser Kagome—jadeó para sí misma, sorprendida, dolida. Sostuvo su pecho con una mano, quiso masajear y mitigar el dolor, pero su mano no se movía. Nada de ella—¡Me he convertido en su segunda Kikyo!

* * *

Se abrió paso entre los secos arbustos; las ramas de los árboles y algunas espinas. Sabía el cuidado que tenía que tener, si Inuyasha llegaba a captar el aroma de su sangre, sería eventualmente descubierta.

Y era lo último que quería.

Inuyasha estaba sentado en el Goshimboku, y miraba embelesado la brillante luz. Un alma. La poderosa y cálida esencia de esa alma era inconfundible. Kikyo. Kikyo, siempre ella.

—Kikyo, lamento tanto…no haberte podido salvar—el hanyou suspiró, sin notar nada extraño a su alrededor—pero tienes que saber, mi querida Kikyo…que, antes de que murieras por segunda vez…yo sí…había elegido.

Los músculos de Kagome se tensaron. El alma dejó de bailar, y se fue deteriorando, dejando a Inuyasha de nuevo en silencio.

La muchacha salió de allí, escabulléndose en donde podía, sin hacer un poco de ruido. Sin dejar rastro, llevándose su aroma lejos.

* * *

Una canción.

¡Kagome recordaba una canción como típica chica adolescente en pleno rompimiento! No era el momento indicado para ello. Y sin embargo, era horrible sentirse cada vez peor, recordando cada estrofa de esa tonta canción, que ni siquiera le llegó a gustar alguna vez.

Se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas. Nada. Ni un rastro de lagrimas, todo estaba tan seco como si nunca hubiesen pasado gotas de agua por su rostro. Tampoco hipeaba. No había señales.

Esperó en donde había estado antes. Se sentó unos metros alejada de la cabaña, para mirar el cielo… ¿Acaso empezaba a amanecer?

—Kagome.

Ella se sobresaltó.

—Inuyasha…has vuelto—el asintió.

—¿Has esperado hasta mi regresar?—inquirió suave. Kagome presionó sus puños.

Inuyasha no era así. Inuyasha no era suave.

—Oye, Inuyasha…—él la miró tan soslayado, que se le hizo difícil suponer que no imaginaba a Kikyo en esos momentos. Ella tomó fuerza del dolor—Antes de que Kikyo muriera…las habías elegido a ella, ¿verdad?

El silencio fue punzante, mucho. Inuyasha se veía sorprendido, incluso triste.

—Así es—admitió, mirando al suelo—la iba a elegir,…pero no porque la quisiera más que a ti, sino porque era mi deber cuidar de ella. Había sufrido mucho y yo…ya no quería más dolor en su vida por mi culpa. Y tú no te quedarías sola, regresarías a tu época y harías tu vida, tú…no estarías sola. Podrías ser feliz,…pero—continuó a prisa—no es porque la haya querido más, la habría elegido por cuestión de deber.

Si, el corazón de la muchacha hizo CRASH, y aunque quería llorar, tuvo más fuerza para sonreír.

—Entiendo.

"_Pero si no me elegiste antes…" _

—Inuyasha, ¿Me dejas cantarte algo?

Él, algo desorientado, asintió.

Quizás no era la mejor manera de hacerle saber que era lo que pasaría. Pero era todo lo que podía intentar; todo lo que diría. Lo último.

—Recuéstate conmigo, vamos.

Inuyasha aceptó, con el rostro aún demasiado serio para ser él mismo. Kagome imitó sus movimientos y ambos quedaron tumbados en la hierba, al lado del otro. Cuando la chica sintió la mirada ambarina sobre ella, supo que era tiempo de intentar.

"_Quizás ésta sea la última vez que pueda tomarte la mano"_ pensó. E instantes después, su mano aferró la del hanyou. No queriéndola dejar nunca.

—"Intenté ser_…"—_Flaqueó, pero él la seguía mirando absorto_—"_Intenté ser perfecta, pero no lo valía…No creo que eso me vuelva real. Pensé que sería fácil, pero nadie lo creyó. Las cosas que dije fueron en serio…_"_

La primera estrofa lastimó menos que las siguientes. Inuyasha cambió la sonrisa que pintó al empezar a oírla cantar, ahora, su mirada se tornaba a una cada vez más confusa mientras terminaba cada frase. Solo quería que la dejase terminar, y luego podría decirle cualquier cosa.

De todos modos, estaba dejando un poco de dolor en la canción.

—"Este lugar es tan vacío. Mis pensamientos son tan tentadores…No sé cómo llegamos a estar tan mal. A veces es tan loco. Que nadie puede salvarme… Pues es lo único que tengo_"_

Inuyasha apretaba más y más su mano. Kagome quería imaginar –desesperadamente- que él no quería que se fuera nunca, que no se fuera porque la amaba, a ella, no a Kikyo. Y, sin embargo, Kagome supo reconocer su fantasía a tiempo. Correspondió el apretón posesivo de Inuyasha, dándole a entender que nada pasaría.

—"Intenté ser perfecta, pero no valía la pena. Nada fue tan erróneo como eso_…"_

Kagome calló. Ahora solo se escuchaba el viento, y un muy suave, casi imperceptible gruñido proveniente del hanyou. El abrazo en el que la mantenía era rudo, le sacaba la mayoría del aire en sus pulmones.

Aun no amanecía. El cielo seguía oscuro, mucho.

No había tanto tiempo. Tendría que arrullar a su hanyou, luego marcharse y…volver a ser Kagome. Recuperar su vida, recuperarse a ella misma…dejar de pretender ser Kikyo. Inuyasha no lo entendería, a lo mejor nunca…

Pero era así. Ella era Kagome. No Kikyo.

Y no estaba dispuesta a entregar sin recibir nada. Ya no. Esos tiempos habían pasado, y madurar, crecer y vivir su vida en su época era lo mejor. Lo decidido. Lo correcto.

Kagome suspiró, pasó dos de sus dedos blancos y tibios por las frías mejillas de Inuyasha. En seguida, tenía la mirada atenta de él sobre sus ojos.

—Inuyasha, te quiero—susurró.

—Kagome…—la abrazó más fuerte. Pero esa no era la respuesta que Kagome necesitaba.

Cerró los ojos, pretendiendo dormir. Hacer pensar a Inuyasha algo equivoco era conveniente. Presintió su mirada por mucho rato más, pero no dejó que sus parpados se abrieran, y levantara la desconfianza del Inu.

"No te duermas" se insistió ella. Y era difícil; tantas emociones, tantas decisiones, y toda una noche en vela.

Era acogedor. Demasiado. A ella le hubiese encantado permanecer así por todo lo que le restaba de vida, pero sabía que no podía ser. Tenía que madurar, aprender a llevar a cabo sus decisiones. Aprender a llevar _su_ vida.

La nariz de Inuyasha estaba bastante curiosa. Sentía inhalar su oscuro cabello, su rostro, incluso bajó hasta su cuello, y demoró bastante en subir de nuevo a su pelo. Luego nada…la respiración del muchacho se hizo pausada y relajada, su cuerpo no se movía más que para respirar, o aprisionar un poco más el agarre. Pero, un solo movimiento descuidado del hanyou, bastó para que Kagome saliera por completo de sus brazos.

Y por lo tanto, _de su mundo._

* * *

¡Hola, lectores/as! Antes que todo: muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Éste no es mi primer FanFic, pero supongo que es mi primer intento.

Sobre la canción,…mm no quería poner la letra por eso del reglamento de Fanfiction, pero bueno, era algo necesario. La canción es de Sum 41, "Pieces", bastante melancólica.

Respecto a la trama de la historia, seré muy sincera cuando digo que odio el drama, pero me siento menos tensa cuando es la hora de escribirlo. La relación de Inuyasha y Kagome siempre ha sido dramática, así que no hay que echarle mucha cosecha propia; principalmente por la sombra de Kikyo.

Agradecería mucho sus reviews, ya saben que son el alimento de toda historia.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Apliquemos la palabra Volver

**¡**Hola! Gracias por los reviews, espero que siga siendo su agrado conforme avance todo. Espero que la pasen bien leyendo:

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo dos: Apliquemos la palabra "Volver".**

Ella se había tragado cualquier cosa que tenía para decir. Mejor era una despedida libre de lágrimas, de explicaciones o reclamos, sabía que ahora al menos tenía buenos recuerdos. Levantó su sentadera de la tierra suelta y húmeda del pozo y se sacudió la tierra del pantalón de sacerdotisa.

Escarbaba desesperada hacia arriba. ¡Se hundía! No quería hundirse, no quería quedarse más en ese pasadizo de pesadilla, saldría…y recuperaría su vida a como fuese de lugar. Volvería a ser Kagome Higurashi; a tener amigas; a salir a reuniones, a simplemente ser una chica. Sólo eso. Sin cargas estúpidas de sacerdotisa, sin ser recordada como la sombra de alguien, nada de eso.

Sólo…Kagome.

—¡Mamá, Souta!—exclamaba a todo pulmón. Kagome cayó al suelo rudamente, como consecuencia, se raspó las palmas; codos y le dolió su sentadera.

El ruido allá arriba la alivió.

—¿Kagome, hija?

—Mamá—sollozó, alegre, triste…quizás arrepentida—¿Puedes ayudarme a subir?

—Yo...voy por la escalera.

El corazón de Kagome se sintió humillado. Era mucha la sorpresa en la voz de su mamá, ¿acaso su propia madre creía que era incapaz de elegir su vida antes que a Inuyasha?

No la podía culpar.

* * *

Como el agua de las manos, el aroma de su compañera se desvanecía.

Sus parpados le fastidiaban la visión, parecían forzosos a no abrirse. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? ¡Nunca la había pasado nada tan patético como no poder controlar sus propios parpados!

Inuyasha farfulló enojado.

Estiró sus manos, intentando encontrar la figura de su hembra. ¿Pero dónde estaba? Sus dedos solo encontraban el frio y seco pasto, tierra, _ausencia_. Agudizando sus sentido del olfato, se dio cuenta…Kagome no estaba, y como si fuese acto reflejo, sus ojos se abrieron ignorando la flojedad de antes. Miró atento hacia el lado donde se suponía que tendría que estar ella…no estaba, miró del otro lado, girando un poco su cuerpo para fijarse debidamente, pero tampoco estaba ella. No estaba en ninguna parte.

¿Dónde se habrá metido esa mujer?, Inuyasha gruñó.

¡Lo había dejado solo, durmiendo, mientras la muy chucha se iba a pasear a quien sabe donde! Y él, tan metido en su tranquilidad de pensarla cerca, segura en sus brazos. Y ella nada; la muy perra se iba.

—¡¡Inuyasha!!—el pequeño Shippo corría hasta él.

—¿Qué pasa?—Se sentó, avergonzado de que el zorrito lo hubiese visto buscar a su mujer entre el pasto.

—Kagome… ¡Kagome se fue!—chilló.

—Esa tonta…—habló entre dientes— ¿A dónde se ha ido?

Shippo hizo un gesto de hombros, con lagrimitas en sus ojos verdes.

—Miroku cree que ella…se fue a su época—Inuyasha se levantó de golpe—Dice que ya no siente su esencia de sacerdotisa.

No hubo tiempo de decir más nada.

El medio demonio corrió lejos, tanto que el pequeño Shippo no pudo ni intentar llevar su paso. Poco después entendió que fue lo mejor…

—¡¿Cómo...?!

Inuyasha gruño una vez, y otra vez y otra vez.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hizo eso? ¿Qué le hizo él? ¡¿Por qué ella selló el pozo de nuevo!? ¿Acaso sus sentimientos volvieron a cambiar? ¿Esa era la decisión definitiva? ¿Por qué? Ahora que Kikyo ya no estaba viva, que podía estar con ella sin otros compromisos que lo ataran…ella simplemente se iba.

¿Por qué?

Era lo único que quería saber. ¿Por qué?

—Pero si…eras mi esposa—su voz no sonó. Ninguna cuerda vocal estaba para cooperar con hablar.

El cerebro que estaba a punto de estallar, de pronto le hizo entender algo:

_"Agh, cierto. La noche anterior"_, él le confesó que su decisión, posiblemente, habría sido quedarse al lado de Kikyo. Pero ¿qué parte de 'no porque la quisiera más' no entendió Kagome? ¡Si, joder! Si Kikyo siguiese con vida, entonces su deber sería estar con ella, aunque sus sentimientos lo traicionaran pensando en Kagome, mil y un veces. Pero las cosas no fueron así, la vida fue piadosa con él tanto como con Kagome…entonces ¿Por qué ella lo dejaba así sin más?

¿Kagome lo entendió mal? ¿Por eso se fue?

Lo dejó…cual cruel amo a su patético perro.

Así. Tan fácil. Contando solo sus propios sentimientos, pero no los de él.

Inuyasha sintió la mirada de Shippo cerca, y salió disparado lejos, adentrándose al bosque para que el zorro no viera la expresión de su rostro.

* * *

Las cosas mejorarían.

No podía perder tan fácil la esperanza de que toda su vida diese un vuelco, y ella olvidara todo lo que vivió en una época paralela a la que pertenecía. Pero estaba aterrada,…había tantas cosas que olvidar. Amigos, familia…y su esposo…

"_Oh Dios…mi esposo_" fue como una cubeta de agua fría sobre la cabeza _"Inuyasha y yo nos casamos"_

Pero no. No era posible estar atada a él, no para siempre.

En cuanto lo olvidara, no habría más cosas que les unieran. El acuerdo matrimonial que los juntó no tenía validez en su época. Todo estaría arreglado. Ella volvería con su vida, trabajaría, se casaría y tendría una familia normal. Aquellos días en el Sengoku serían historia, como un sueño extraño, como sucesos imaginarios a causa de un golpe de hace mucho tiempo.

Y la imagen de ese ser se iría difuminando tanto, hasta ser solo una mancha borrosa y nada reconocible.

Lo único que lamentaba es que para curar las heridas, tendría también que olvidar a sus amigos. Al pequeño Shippo sobre todo.

No quiso ni pensar que lo había dejado desamparado.

"_Tiene a Sango_" pensó tranquila.

Kagome Higurashi era una jovencita bastante positiva,…y perceptiva. Ella había ordenado su cuarto de tal forma que no le recordara en qué posiciones ella e Inuyasha hablaron por la noches; dónde él le platicaba cosas, sentado a un lado de ella, como velándola. Velándola,…eso era importante para cualquier chica, si, pero para una mujer enamorada no bastaban simples manos protectoras.

Nunca bastaron.

Era positiva porque, a pesar de todo, vio hacía adelante: buscó una universidad abierta, intentó conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo y lograrse un futuro medianamente prometedor. Pero su lado perceptivo arruinó todo.

Porque ella sospechaba. Podía incluso olerse a sí misma.

Algo definitivamente no estaba en orden. Por ello es que ahora estaba allí, sentada en su cama –ya posicionada enfrente de la puerta-, sosteniendo la mirada en algún punto.

—Hija—la señora Higurashi habló desde la puerta, algo seria—ya han pasado los dos minutos.

Kagome tembló ligeramente, asintió y guió su mano hasta el pequeño artefacto con forma de termómetro sobre su mesita de noche. Las probabilidades del 'si', superaban por mucho el 'no' -al menos en la intuición de Kagome, así era-.

Pero decidió que no quería verlo. El miedo siempre pudo más con ella que el valor, aún cuando de Naraku se trataba, sin embargo, esto era muchísimo más serio. Mil veces. Millones.

Y no estaba lista.

—Mamá—su mano dejó la prueba cerca de los ojos de su madre—solo velo tú. Por favor, yo no puedo.

El mundo pareció venírsele encima cuando su mamá le sonrió cálida…y tristemente.

—Es positivo, hija. Estás embarazada.

"No…no, no, no"

—No, mamá—el primer sollozo se escapó—no hay forma, Inuyasha y yo solo estuvimos juntos una vez. No puede…

Su mamá negó.

—Sabes muy bien que una sola vez es suficiente.

Si. Lo peor para ella era eso, que lo sabía, pero que no podía aceptarlo.

Un hijo era perfecto. Un hijo era maravilloso, pero no lejos de su padre.

Kagome siempre se había negado de tener a un hijo sin padre, para evitar repetir situaciones. A ella mucho le hizo falta un papá, sufrió por tener uno, y ahora ese hijo que venía repetiría todo. Desde que tenía memoria, nunca había aceptado de ninguna manera la falta de un miembro en la familia. Así que no.

¡Como odiaba las malditas cadenas!

—Iré de vuelta con Inuyasha—informó.

La señora Higurashi llevó a Kagome a sus brazos. Con aceptación y comprensión.

La hija si rompió a llorar.

Entonces, se sintió como en los viejos tiempos: empacó una mochila, con alimento, con medicamentos y miles de vendas, incluso varias ropitas, que por supuesto, _no usaría ella_. Y si, como los viejos tiempos, se despidió de su madre, sota y el abuelo, con lágrimas y con una que otra risa.

Odiaba pensar que Inuyasha le obligaba a hacerle pasar por algo tan doloroso, por segunda vez.

Ella saltó al pozo, sin pensarlo mucho, sabiendo que el sello no funcionaba con ella. Y así fue como volvió a ver aquella luz infernal de las dos épocas, preguntándose…como podría mirar a Inuyasha sin marcas de rencor.

* * *

Eso es todo, gracias por leer. Hasta pronto; supongo que la próxima en actualizar será _'Redimir' -_me está costando Dx_-._ Estoy pensando en algo cruel para esta historia,...sé que será algo bastante desalmado si lo llevo acabo... :) pero creo que lo haré xD.

Espero dejen _comentarios_.

Chao y buen día.


	3. ¿Hablar?

**¡H**ola, otra vez! Éste es el tercer capítulo, y advierto que no me ha dejado convencida, pero por ahora es todo lo que me cerebro me ha dado para escribir, cosa que es terrible, en fin, voy a recomendarles lo de siempre:

Espero disfruten la lectura –sin advertencias-:

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Capítulo tres: ¿Hablar?.**

Ella se tapó los ojos. También suspiró.

…¿cómo se podía sentir? Muchas emociones estaban ahogadas en su garganta. Y no eran buenas. Sobre todo por lo que Shippo le hizo saber, y le hizo sentir meramente culpable.

_"Inuyasha ha tratado de pasar por el pozo desde que te fuiste" _Y entonces le preguntó si era por algo que _ella_ había hecho. Obviamente dijo 'no'; el zorrito opinó que entonces no tendría por qué temer la furia de su esposo.

Pero el problema era que la chica no pecaba de ignorancia. Inuyasha no era Shippo, ni tenía su mente ingenua. Él no le creería fácil, es más; no le creería. Ella rezó durante todo el camino porque su esposo no bufara una sarta de insultos cuando la viera llegar _tan_ campantemente con Shippo en los brazos.

Los pies no se le acoplaban al piso mientras caminaba. Shippo en sus brazos no era Shippo, representaba ya otra imagen que le congestionaba la calma. Igualmente, decidió pensar 'Es Shippo, es Shippo' hasta casi llegar a la cabaña de la anciana sacerdotisa.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco estaba muy lista para hacerle saber a Inuyasha que sería padre.

—Shippo—rogaba por respuesta negativa— ¿notas algo nuevo en mí?

Shippo emitió un sonido pensativo por la nariz.

—Hueles un poco diferente…

Kagome gruñó.

— ¡Carajo!

—Es eso lo que _yo_ tendría que decir—Inuyasha habló tan de repente que la asustó.

Oh, ahí estaba. Tan perfectamente rudo como siempre, abusando de su atractivo, seguramente sin percatarse. Kagome ciertamente detestaba esas cosas de él; entre otras.

—Hola, Inuyasha—saludó simplona.

La quijada del chico se desencajaba más y más.

—¿Cómo…te atreves?

—Sólo visité a mi familia—no se le ocurrió algo mejor.

— ¡Claro!—bufó él—una visita permanente, me parece.

Ella le frunció las cejas.

—Eres malo con el sarcasmo.

—Tú apestas mintiendo.

—Pero tú no mientes nunca, ¿verdad?— La pregunta fue hecha con despecho.

Inuyasha se tomó su tiempo.

—No. Yo nunca te he mentido.

—¡Pues a veces necesito que me mientas!—gritando, un poco exagerada, Kagome se giró sobre sus talones y largó camino.

Los pies de Inuyasha se pegaron al suelo; estaba decidiendo: _¿Reír o enfurecer?_

—Eso ha sido extremo—opinó Shippo.

El medio demonio también se sorprendió, si, pero no de que su mujer huyera a pasos gigantes, lejos:…él conocía a esa mujer como la palma de su mano, en ese aspecto. Pero… ¿qué había querido decir con la última frase?

Eso lo dejó inquieto.

* * *

Aún con nada el niño cerraba los ojos, salvo para pestañear.

Sango se exasperó. Dejó a su hijo entre las mantas y le dio un vistazo a las gemelas juguetonas. Miroku les entretenía siempre con canciones tradicionales. A veces a ella le causaba risa –silenciosa- la voz desafinada del monje.

Sin duda era feliz por su perfecta familia. Y sin duda lamentaba ver a Kagome mirando eso con malestar.

—Me alegro que volvieras, Kagome. Creí que esta vez Inuyasha había metido las cuatro—bromeó para animarla. Con un gesto la invitó a acercarse a ella y al bebé.

Kagome se acercó; y pensó que ver a un bebé le haría bien. Prepararse para su futuro hijo le sacaba un poco sus problemas existenciales de la cabeza. Claro que no estaba feliz con la idea de ser mamá -por el contrario de lo que cualquiera podía pensar de ella y la palabra 'maternidad' relacionadas-.

Cuando vio al pequeño niño entre las mantas sólo confirmó su desagrado.

De pronto dejó a Inuyasha en un rincón, por primera vez en su vida pensó en otra persona con todos los rincones del cerebro: su hijo.

El niño de Sango era hermoso, con sus preciosos rasgos infantiles, y su linda sonrisa sin razón. No tenía ojos dorados, ni cabellos blancos y orejas de Inu, a Kagome le faltaba eso para describir a ese bebé como perfecto.

—Oh, parece que le gustas—rió la madre.

Kagome se mordió los labios y sonrió divertida.

¿Le gustaría a su hijo propio?

Aún si era un niño platino y de ojos refulgentes, siendo sublime por naturaleza,…quizá si aceptaría tener a una madre como ella, sin ningún rasgo de calidad. ¿La querría?

—Kagome…—la piel se le erizó, por esa voz.

—¡Inuyasha, acércate a nosotras!

¿Por qué Sango tenía que pedir algo así? La sacerdotisa se sintió nerviosa de…ni idea de qué.

—Tal vez viendo a mi hijo, se animen ustedes a tener uno propio—y mientras la decía, reía como si nada.

Pero para ella, -y por la cara de Inuyasha, sospechaba que también para él- había sido una bofetada por sorpresa.

Kagome negó con las manos.

—¡Que va!

—Kagome—la había llamado severo; raro—necesitamos hablar; y no puedes huir más, ¿entiendes?

—¿Ha-hablar?—repitió lerdamente.

Sango le dirigió una mirada de '¿qué pasa contigo?' a Inuyasha.

Kagome se alegraba, muy en secreto, claro…

Porque pasara lo que sea, ella siempre iba a tener la mirada de los demás señalándola a ella de la víctima. La verdad es que ella nunca era la que más sufría, pero poco importaba cuando quería sentirse reconfortada por los demás.

Ella se paró del suelo y sonrió como si nada.

—Vamos, Inuyasha—él asintió.

Kagome tomó del brazo del hanyou y le dirigió a su amiga la exterminadora un 'no tardamos demasiado'; la otra lo acepto con la cabeza. ¿En serio no iban a tardar demasiado?

…Caminaron por mucho rato, o al menos ella así lo sintió. Interminable…¿desde cuándo el bosque era tan infinito?

—¿Por qué te fuiste?—él habló sin previo avisos.

—Es que tenía ganas de ver a mi…

—¡Sin mentiras!—el cuerpo se Kagome se exaltó con su grito—…no más mentiras.

Ella lo admitía; iba a adorar hablar con la verdad, preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos…pero al final no podía atreverse. Era demasiado cobarde y débil como para escuchar a Inuyasha decirle _'no te amo'_.

—…Si, tienes razón. No más—susurró.

—¿Planeabas no volver?; ¿fue por lo que te dije esa noche?

—Por eso…y por muchas cosas más, Inuyasha—confesó sin remedio, los hombros parecieron desinflarse. De repente ya no sentía fuerzas para hablar.

—¡Pudiste haberme dejado hablar!—su rostro se descomponía, era extraño en Inuyasha—Creí que tú comprendías mi deber con ella.

Kagome ahora sí se rió.

—Sí, tanto como para dejarme a mí—ironizó dolida.

—Tú habrías podido ser feliz en tu época—dijo duramente, se detuvo frente a ella y la miró.

Ella odió esa mirada…tan severa.

"_A Kikyo no la mirarías así, ¿no?"_ ella se sacudió la cabeza. Comenzaba a hartarse de tener a Kikyo atravesada en la mente, eternamente, y cuando se trataba de su esposo.

—¿Entonces por qué no me dejes vivir ahora allí—lo retó—, en donde, supuestamente tu, también podría ser feliz?

El hanyou alzó sus manos y las colocó atrás de su cabeza, conteniéndose.

—¡Porque ahora podemos estar juntos!—estalló él, con el rostro desencajado.

—…No te entiendo—y ella sonrió—, pero déjalo así. No quiero saber ya nada más de este tema. No quiero volver a hablar nunca más sobre Kikyo.

—Tampoco yo, porque me temo que siempre pensarás lo mismo.

Kagome lo escuchó serio, y más calmado. Ella suspiró su respuesta, sincera y suave:

—Quizás tienes razón.

—En estos momentos…—dudó hablar de nuevo—, te pediré que no lo hagas…

La sacerdotisa alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

—Nuestro hijo podría…salir afectado. Y jamás lo permitiría.

Kagome se paralizó, dejó de hablar; pestañear, de respirar.

…Inuyasha ya lo había notado. Había notado que estaba embarazada.

* * *

Antes que nada: Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Y más si llegaron al final.

Dramatiquisimo ¿no? Y también corto xD, que brutal soy. Me sincero: no quedé contenta con este capítulo, creo que me falto mucha más inspiración, letras, tiempo y ganas. Por otra parte…odio la jodida escuela de porquería, tengo tanta tarea, tres exposiciones para el mismo día, con lo mucho que me gusta exponer! DX voy a llorar (…no, exagero).

Espero que a ustedes no les haya aburrido mucho lo que escribí. :/ En serio lo espero…

Gracias, nuevamente, por leer.

Si gustan dejar review, que ya sé que da flojera, ¡pero como anima para continuar! Jsjs.

Nos leemos pronto, espero.


	4. Rechazo

Cuarto capítulo, un poco intenso, creo yo –tratándose de mi-. Si se preguntan porqué está tan mal escrito,…entonces nos leemos abajo :D xD.

Espero disfruten la lectura, y si no…¡mi culpa! Dx

_Advertencia: Situaciones ligeramente adultas._

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría.

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro- Rechazo.**

Se movió desesperadamente, de un lado a otro y sin parar. Los nervios los sentía hasta la garganta, y ¿por qué comenzaban a sudarle las manos? Ella misma se sentó y se pidió minimizar la situación hasta el punto de darle la importancia que debía de tener.

De tan concentrada, apenas se dio cuenta de la mirada curiosa de su esposo y de su ceja fisgona.

—¿Sango?—ella asintió nada más—Cariño…¿estás bien? Es raro verte alterada.

Negó, y Miroku no le creyó ni en un pequeño momento, pero respetando la privacidad de los pensamientos de su mujer, no hizo más que sonreír. Sango pudo relajarse por ello; dejó de prestar atención al bebé que se movía entre las mantas de sus brazos -Miroku se lo quitó, por cierto-, y recordó muy inquieta a aquella sacerdotisa, a su voz desdichada diciendo que iba a tomar un baño en algún lago cercano.

¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Inuyasha se veía muy serio, allá arriba de un árbol cercano a donde Miroku y ella habían preparado la fogata y rostizado un par de pescados para la cena.

—Estúpida bestia—carraspeó, aunque jamás esperó que Inuyasha le enviara una mirada asesina desde arriba.

"_Como si me importara, tonto medio chico_" Pensó cuando miró también retadoramente a la dirección de ese par de ojos dorados.

—¿Y tú que o qué?

—Como que ¿yo que o qué?—ella frunció el ceño—¿por qué no le preguntas eso a Kagome, ah?

Miroku, con su hijo en brazos, miró hacia arriba y después hacia su esposa, y alzó los hombros sin entender absolutamente _nada._

—No es tu asunto.

—Mi amiga es mi asunto; Kagome es_ mi _asunto—dijo y consecuentemente sonrió.

Inuyasha también lo hizo -cosa mala-.

—_Kagome_ será tu amiga, pero es _mi _esposa; así que tengo derechos sobre ella y yo digo que no es tu asunto.

Sango se forzó, se esforzó para no conmoverse o sorprenderse. Y es que Inuyasha había pronunciado el nombre de la sacerdotiza con una devoción que erizaba la piel…

—¡No tienes derechos sobre nadie!

Miroku suspiró, y decidido a intervenir con algo bueno, abrió la boca.

—Oigan…

—¡No, tú no te metas!—ambos le interrumpieron, casi atragantándose con las palabras.

—Kagome no es tuya, chucho asqueroso.

—Es más mía que de nadie—bufó él con arrogancia.

¿A que iba todo el show? Miroku se sentía excluido, en malos términos. Como no comprendía los porqués, o siquiera la discusión, decidió sentarse y observar como terminaba…cualquier cosa de la que estuvieran hablando.

—Bien, si es así deberías ir por ella; después de todo estamos en un bosque lleno de peligros, y a ti no te gusta perder nada que sea tuyo, ¿o no, gran Inuyasha?

El monje asintió, reconociendo la perfecta técnica de su esposa.

Inuyasha se detuvo, quedo pensativo, con el rostro irreflexivo y los labios tan torcidos que bien se podría creer que él estaba pensando con la boca –no del todo mentira-. Sango le miró levantarse rápido. Sonrió.

"_¡Ja!, tenías que caer" _

—¡Y no lo hago por lo que has dicho!—gruñó, salió corriendo y despareció. Rápido, altanero, Sango rodó los ojos, y con la mano le hizo una señal de indiferencia.

—¿Ves que fácil es de manipular?

Miroku sonrió a punto de reír.

—Ustedes las mujeres dan miedo.

* * *

"_No puedo…"_

Cerraba cada cuanto los ojos. Su cuerpo le pesó tan rápido, que no pudo…negarse. Debajo de la transparencia del agua todo lucía tan conforme.

"_Me niego…"_

El agua estaba tan fría…recordó ciertas caricias, de esas ciertas manos temblorosas y suaves, de esas ciertas uñas que se ocuparon de desenredar cada mechón su cabello con sutileza.

"_No sabré…"_

Caricias tórridas en una noche glacial. Le dolía el maldito pecho de no poder…

"_Yo rechazo…"_

Y no sentirse capaz para aquello que ya se estaba gestando en su vientre. Era desalentador, ¡soportaba estar bajo el agua!, ¡soportaba no respirar!, pero…¿un hijo de él? De ese Inuyasha enamorado de otra, del de portentosa devoción hacía esa otra.

Bajo el agua las lágrimas no te revelaban, Kagome se percató de que estaba llorando, únicamente porque los ojos y la nariz le dolían.

Ella no quería…

"_¡Ser madre!"_

—¿Kagome?

_Ah…_

Ruido molesto. _Tonto_ ruido _molesto_.

Detrás del agua se oía tapado y con menor volumen, pero todavía se oía. Kagome abrió los parpados y giró sus pupilas azules hacia la derecha.

—¡Inuyasha!—bajo el agua sonó algo así como…_sepa qué_.

—¡Mujer, sal de ahí!—Kagome tembló cuando lo vio parado junto a ella, con los pies dentro del lago y flexionado para tomar su brazo con una mano. La miraba…

La estaba mirando desnuda, antes y después de sacarla del agua. A ella casi no le importó, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo muy vergonzoso…

"Sus pechos ya empiezan a cambiar" y el hanyou también se dio cuenta. Miraba el objeto de atención sin discrepancia, parecía confundido y admirado.

—¡Siéntate!

El efecto del conjuro hizo caer al muchacho, salpicando a Kagome con gotas gruesas de agua al caer con esa fuerza tan exagerada.

"_Aquí vamos…"_

Rodó los ojos, con las manos encogidas sobre sus pechos y las piernas ligeramente flexionadas. Estaba esperando a que Inuyasha se levantara y gritara como siempre "¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, tonta?".

…

Nunca.

En vez de eso, esa agraciada _bestia _se paró lentísimo; movimientos no propios de él, con la -cruel- luna bañándolo desde arriba que platinaban con tanta perfección cada fino cabello blanco. Con gotas colgando de su traje rojo; unos labios estirados.

Hermoso el jodido imbécil, hermoso.

—De ti conozco cada rulo de tu cabello, y lo más íntimo de tu cuerpo, ¿por qué te ocultas?

La chica se mordió el interior de las mejillas, avergonzada, nerviosa, ávida.

Sólo para demostrar el desaliento de todo pudor -de la que él se estaba burlando-, ella dejó de cubrirse. Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados, relajados, y sus piernas trataron de acomodarse un poco más rectas.

Inuyasha dejó de sonreír.

—Inuyasha…no me mires de esa manera—dijo seria.

_Muy_ seria para ser Kagome.

—¿Inuyasha?—ella habló otra vez y dijo…

Dijo algo que era…

—…no puedo ser madre.

_Monstruoso. _

* * *

Pues sí, aquí va mi excusa: esto lo acabo de escribir hace una hora y media más o menos, mí inspiración está de miedo y ni hablar de mi congruencia. La escuela apenas me soltó hoy y mi novio…también xD.

Soy yo,…¿o siento que a Kagome la estoy haciendo parecer muy brutal?...de todos modos falta desarrollo :/, espero poder justificar bien los porqués de que Kagome esté tan rara. También creo que se lo imaginarán.

Gracias por su tiempo, por leer y por supuesto más si llegaron al final.

Review de crítica, etc., etc., es bien recibido, _muy que bien_.

Gracias de nuevo, nos leemos pronto, si Dios quiere.

Chau, saludos y buen día :)


	5. Poco a poco, desligándose

**¡H**ola a todos! Nuevo capítulo, aburrido lo admito y lo advierto x). Espero que no les resulte demasiado desagradable, lo escribí todo de golpe y es un poco fuerte para mi hacerlo. Usualmente escribo de manera relajada las cosas…

Ahh, pues esto no :) jaja.

_Lorena: ¡Muchas gracias por el review! También sufro por Inuyasha...un poco xD_

Ya, va sin advertencias.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.

* * *

**Capítulo cinco- Poco a poco, desligándose. **

* * *

_Solos. _

Volvieron cada quien por su parte, para mera decepción de la exterminadora. Fácilmente supuso que regresaría juntos, con el brazo del medio demonio encima de los hombros su amiga.

No. Las cosas no eran así.

Por el camino despejado del bosque, la figura de la sacerdotisa se asomó primero, con un paso tan, pero tan lento, que Sango tuvo la necesidad de gritar que se apresurara. Ella quería saber qué pudo salir mal, y hacer transparentes unas cuantas verdades:_ ¡Niños!, ¡si, niños es lo que son, por no poder arreglar sus diferencias con un par de besos!_

Era obvio, no lo hizo.

Torció su cuello y carraspeó _"Oh, claro, primero me fijaré de quienes estamos hablando" _ella pensaba, no muy a favor de Inuyasha.

—¿Dónde está él?—Preguntó, ya con Kagome a unos pasos de ella.

La chica hizo un gesto de hombros.

—No lo sé.

El rostro de esa muchacha era claro; estaba en el delgado hilo de la tristeza. Preguntar más sería ser una entrometida, Sango sabía mucho de propiedad, aun si no fue criada para saber de ello.

Sólo apoyó su mano en el hombro de Kagome, en forma clara de apoyo, y luego caminó hasta la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para atender al menor de sus hijos. _"Molesta dejarla sola, pero es lo mejor"_

Kagome se lo agradecía silenciosamente.

* * *

—Lárgate, Shippo.

—¡Qué agresivo!—el zorro le frunció el ceño.

No entendía, ese maldito zorro demonio lo seguía desde hace mucho rato –al menos en su percepción del tiempo-. Difícil creer que Kagome no se hostigara de tener a ese niñato tan cerca. "_¡Después de todo a ella no le gustan los niños!"._

—Hueles a Kagome.

—No es verdad—dijo, olisqueándose desesperadamente.

—Sí, es cierto, apestas a ella—Shippo arqueó una ceja—¿Qué te pasa en la nariz?

Inuyasha miró hacia sus lados. Kagome no estaba, así que nada lo retenía. Le dio un golpe tajante a Shippo con el puño.

—¡Abusivo!, te aprovechas de los débiles—el niño chilló.

—Lo siento…

Shippo jaló exageradamente el aire a su boca. ¡Ya sabía que pasaba!

—¡Tú no eres Inuyasha!, ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome, farsante?

—Niño estúpido, ¿de qué hablas?—Inuyasha parpadeó confundido.

—…Nada…, es que creí que te habías disculpado.

—Eso hice—y que raro era decirlo.

Shippo volvió a jalar aire.

—Pero eso es imposible.

—Oh, cállate—farfulló fastidiado.

Todo lo que pensaba por ahora era un solo nombre: Kagome. Y en eso era lo que quería pensar.

Verse tan desviado de ella le frustraba.

Recopilando todo: tendrían un hijo, un hijo que ella no quería y que él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Él le dijo que se olvidara de esa idea de no tenerlo, que si no lo quería tener, le dejara al niño –o niña, poco importa- en cuanto naciera y ella se largara a su adorada época.

"_En dónde no puedo protegerte, verte o formar una familia"_

Le había dicho cosas tan desastrosas como ella a él. Fue como un combate de lenguas filosas y puñales directo al pecho. Sabía que la había herido, así como estaba seguro de, en primer lugar: no la había lastimado de la misma forma en que Kagome lo hizo con él. Ella soltó esa frase con una voz tan baja y dura, que fue inevitable pensar en Kikyo.

¡Claro que la recordaba! Jamás olvidaría a la primera mujer con quien deseo estar toda la vida. Pero pareciera que quien seguía obsesionada con ella era Kagome. Tenía su nombre en la punta de la lengua en cada discusión que tenían.

Se estaba volviendo un problema.

Los celos, el pasado, la diferencia de épocas y ¡hasta su hijo! estaban contribuyendo a _desligar_ el vínculo de ambos. Pero ¿Qué resultaba ahora más importante?

…_¿Sería un mal padre si elegía su relación con Kagome?_

—¿Qué tan difícil es entender para ella que no quiero que se aparte de mi?...—susurró, mirando el manto negro del cielo.

Shippo se sorprendió tanto, entendía de quién hablaba.

—Tal vez deberías decirle las palabras que ella necesita escuchar…aunque sean mentira.

* * *

_¿Cómo puedes decir eso? _

No pudo hacer nada; no podía controlar el tiempo y volver hasta el momento en el que ella abrió lo boca. Dejo pasar a través de su lengua demasiadas cosas. En conclusión: lo merecía, merecía esa horrible mirada desde las pupilas brillantes de Inuyasha.

Mala asimilación de su situación, malos sentimientos: malas palabras.

_¡Si no lo quieres, puedes irte en cuanto nazca, yo me quedo con él!_

_¡¿Así de poco te importa que yo me vaya?_

No respondió. Y eso fue un golpe bajo.

Sin darle tantas vueltas, Kagome se acercó a las mullidas mantas en donde descansaba, con un aspecto tan pálido y arrepentido que urgentemente se escondió de todos obligándose a dormir.

—Inuyasha…discúlpame, no puedo tenerlo—mientras sollozaba, sostenía su estómago.

Se daba cuenta de que, definitivamente, no sería buena madre para nadie.

* * *

**¿**Qué creen? Por ahora es todo xD Me exprimí horriblemente el cerebro, ando algo ansiosa.

Gracias por leer, y más si llegaron al final. No me extrañaría que no leyeran todo porque…está algo aburrido.

Si gustan dejar reviews, yo los recibo y contesto con mucho gusto =)

Chao, saludos y buen día.


	6. Peligro

No tengo excusa, cierto que mi PC sigue al borde del colapso, pero he estado más bien suspirando y estresándome por las calles como toda una vaga. Sí, bueno, disculpas por eso. Pasó al capítulo –nos leemos abajo-.

_Sin advertencia._

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.

* * *

**Capítulo siete: Peligro.**

—Las cosas podrían ser de otra manera, si ella lo quisiera.

¿Podían? Ella no ponía las manos al fuego por tal afirmación. Sango no estaba de acuerdo con su esposo en muchas cosas, pero menos en esa.

—¿Ella?—torció sus femeninos labios—me parece que es Inuyasha el que no actúa correctamente.

Muchas razones tenía…bueno, no tantas.

Pero, el que hace algunas noches saliera en busca de un lugar tranquilo, lejos de su esposa, para pensar en su ex novia no lo hacía ver inocente a los ojos estrictos de Sango. Claro que…ella era una mujer que pedía demasiada fidelidad.

Kagome no era así. Ella aguantaba todo de todos, y más de ese.

—Ella lo ama, pero ¿él le corresponde?

Miroku hizo un gesto de hombros.

—Sólo él lo sabe.

—Deberíamos hacer…—_plan en proceso_—algo.

* * *

—¿Irnos?—Kagome parpadeó simultáneamente.

Dejó los paños húmedos con los que humedecía la frente de la pequeña Rin –recientemente traída por un tenso y enfurruñado Sesshomaru-, y puso un poco más de atención a los que Miroku contaba en la cabaña.

—Una anciana nos informó que un Youkai anda rondando su aldea, y es muy insistente…me parece que es una ocasión para ti e Inuyasha—oh, vaya…realmente había ensayado lo que Sango le había pedido decir. Sonó algo poco natural.

—Bueno…¿Inuyasha?—él miró a la chica—podemos…

—Tú no vas—interrumpió.

—Pero, pero ¿por qué no?

—¡Sí!—Sango saltó exagerada hacia dentro de la cabaña—¡¿Por qué no?

No entendió porqué, tampoco Miroku lució como si captara lo que los ojos tan insistentes de Inuyasha le comunicaban a Kagome. Fuera lo que fuera, la chica separó sus labios, cayendo en la cuenta.

—Pero…—comenzó—no pasará nada, Inuyasha, tú estarás allí y yo quiero que hablemos…durante el trayecto.

_Tan _harto de caer siempre en las ordenes de esa menuda mujer, el hanyou se resignó a admitir sus propias ganas de estar lejos, con ella. Asintió como robot.

—Bien.

—No te preocupes, Kagome—Sango sonreía extraño—, cuidaremos de Rin hasta que se mejore. O vuelvas.

Kagome levantó una ceja.

—Claro…

Y el claro fue todo, por parte de Kagome.

La exterminadora se encargó de ayudarla a empacar medicamentos, vendas y botellas de agua. Por ahora todo iba bien, Sango recuperaba la respiración –que perdió luego de oír a Inuyasha negarle a Kagome compañía-, estaba casi segura de que el viaje les haría cambiar de actitud.

Sólo…esperaba que fuera un buen cambio.

—Creo que es todo lo que llevaré, no quiero sobrecargar la mochila—las cuerdas vocales de Kagome temblaron. Eso resultó extraño.

—Yo llevaré la mochila.

Miroku le mandó, para nada en discreción, una mirada masiva a las pupilas de Inuyasha.

—Y ahora, ¿tú qué?—gruñó.

—Nada, Inuyasha—El monje fue poco elocuente—cuida a la señorita Kagome.

Fue como un "no te comportes como bestia".

—No tardaremos más de dos días—la sacerdotiza sonrió.

Ella pidió a su mejor amiga cuidar de Rin, y agitó su mano para despedirse de Miroku. Con obviedad, Inuyasha no se despidió de nadie.

Salieron silenciosos. Casi con nervios.

Tan incómodos.

"¿Desde cuándo es así?" Kagome tuvo que preguntárselo a sí misma. Apenas hace unas cuantas semanas eran los mejores amigos, una pareja tan fuerte y estable. Con una confianza inquebrantable.

Ahora, tanto él como ella, actuaban como meros desconocidos.

—Sube.

Ella miró su espalda. Y sonrió.

—Gracias.

Inuyasha llevaba la mochila hacia un lado de su hombro derecho, dejaba a Kagome acomodarse sobre su espalda como ella pudiera.

—A diferencia de ti, yo quiero a mi hijo completamente sano.

Quiso matarlo.

Kagome quiso en verdad matarlo. Pero no dijo nada.

Durante mucho tiempo, la cabeza le dolió. A semejante paso llegarían en menos de medio día, él era más rápido de lo normal. Con sigilo, y muy disimuladamente, llevó sus largos dedos al cuello de Inuyasha.

—Estás muy acelerado—se abrazó a él—descansemos.

No alcanzó el tiempo. Inuyasha nunca le hizo caso, Kagome lo miró.

—¿Inuyasha, que pasa?

La voz tensa del chico le dijo que se bajara de su espalda. Ella no entendió, hasta que miró hacia donde las pupilas de él se dirigían.

Sostuvo su respiración.

El Youkai les miraba, su figura medio humana era imponente, gruesa y enorme. Eran diminutos a su lado. Kagome aspiró poco a poco el aire, que traspasaba sus fosas nasales con un aroma a…peligro.

—Inuyasha…

—¡No te acerques más!—exigía él en un grito, sin mirarla.

El demonio…de repente sonrió.

* * *

Así es, es todo por ahora. Sé que es corto, ¡realmente lo sé! Dx Pero tengo en la cabeza otras cosas como…¡mi extra de Ingles! En realidad no soy mala en el Ingles –pero lo que es no hacer tareas =/- Actualizo pronto, espero. _Avance: voy a ser cruel :)_

Muchas gracias por los reviews,_ ¿ya se los conteste?, si no es así, lo checaré mañana y –sino lo he hecho ya- les contesto._

¡Gracias por el tiempo prestado!

Nos estamos leyendo todas. ¡Cuídense!

Besos y saludos =)


	7. Negación

¡**H**ola de nuevo, después de varios meses!

He tenido miles de tareas importantes –calificaciones finales-, y al fin he salido de la preparatoria, aunque tengo ciertos problemas con los papeles u-ú. **F**uck!

Y bueno, mis queridas chicas, justo ahora no dispongo de mucho tiempo =/ por lo mismo respondo de una vez aquí sobre los reviews: **¡Muchísimas gracias por ellos!** Y sobre todo por la paciencia, sé que me he demorado horrores en actualizar. Estoy pensando en desvelarme para responder los siguientes –o antiguos, si es que no hay muchos actuales- comentarios que se tomaron tiempo en mandarme –y que siempre me ayudan mucho en continuar la historia-. Me alegra que parezcan exigentes en los FF's que leen y aún así continúen al paso de ésta. Realmente muchas gracias.

Desgraciadamente, ésta capítulo contiene una situación 'algo' dura. No le hace justicia a la felicidad, pero ya saben que después de la más fuerte tormenta…-

De nuevo muchas gracias y nos leemos abajo. =)

* * *

**Capítulo siete: Negación.**

**No**, maldita sea, no podía suceder ahora, justamente.

Se cubrió los labios con la mano derecha, viendo el dolor que se producía en la otra, herida y rota. Intentó mucho, haciendo inhalaciones potentes y exageradas. Nada. No se calmó el monto de agua y sangre que se revolvió dentro de ella y salió a la menor provocación de asco. Lo echó y ya.

Miró hacia atrás, asomando su cabeza desde el árbol en donde se le fue obligada a ocultarse por bien común. Su cónyuge luchaba en su estado más anormal y peligroso; no se veía ni un poco consciente, de _absolutamente_ nada, lanzaba ataques sanguinarios, sin análisis, aunque siempre acertando. Y no existían rastros de que él se dejase dominar por su sangre demoniaca, no,…era aún un hanyou. Uno demasiado descontrolado.

Si tan sólo ese estúpido Youkai no la hubiese lanzado contra el suelo –cosa que enfureció al Inu-, las cosas serían distintas.

—¡Ah!—gimió.

Apresurada y nerviosa, dejó que sus ojos de deslizaran hasta su parte íntima. Dolía, ¡dolía tanto! El mundo resbaló a su alrededor cuando vio las primeras gotas de sangre…

—¡Inuyasha!—intentó ponerse de pie, para captar su atención—Inuyasha, ¡INUYASHA!

Él se giró, y la observó al mismo tiempo que el Youkai sonrió y sacó tajada de la distracción, haciendo caer al medio chico con un gran rasguño que atinó al pecho. Aprovechó porque ya estaba medio muerto, probablemente hasta él sabía que sus posibilidades eran paupérrimas, sin importar lo poderoso que fuera –siguiendo las reglas de que, los demonios con forma humana resultaban más fuertes que el promedio- ; su cabello era realmente largo, bastante azul, como sus mismas pupilas. Su piel morena ya estaba empapada de su propio líquido vital. Más sangre en la escena.

No viviría.

Y lo más importante de todo: Inuyasha _no le dejaría_ vivir después de lastimarla a ella.

Tal cual, no le dejó. Asió a colmillo de acero, y tuvo con dos ataques para lograr que el cuerpo del enemigo se desintegrara.

—¿Kagome?

—Estoy aquí—respondió ella. Se impulsó desde una pequeña rama y terminó sosteniéndose de él.

—Has sangrado…

_No, no lo digas así._

Fue como si se rompiera. Se sintió tan mal, porque, ¡él era duro!, y no hablaba con esa voz quebrada…al menos, no por ella. Él no bajaba así sus cejas y fruncía el ceño con vacilación; miedo. Tenía que ser grave, tenía…

—¿Qué pasa?—no recibió respuesta. Insistió, con un nudo en la garganta—¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué es?

—Algo…no está bien,…Kagome.

* * *

Oh, hacía un muy bonito aire.

Las copas de los más altos árboles se sacudían, intoxicados por su propio efecto al aire. Y le proporcionaba la suficiente paz como para no ir hacia aquel bebé que lloraba, muy seguro que de sueño. Confiaba en su marido_…._No, bueno, confiaba en su capacidad para _ignorar _al pequeño y dejarlo chillar hasta que cayera dormido. Los dos se encontraban a sí mismos últimamente muy agotados. Muy. No le culpaba por no querer cargar ni a las gemelas, ni al varón.

Dirigió su vista hacia el cielo.

¿Por qué había salido? Sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos se agitaran también. En verdad tenía cierto presagio, no uno bueno…

—Sango, ¿por qué no nos perdemos por allí?—ella le sonrió a Miroku, apenas llegando hasta ella.

—Los niños-

—No tardarán en dormir, y es temprano.

La exterminadora miró hacia la esquina superior derecha, sonriendo. Era una propuesta tentadora, y no estaba _tan_ cansada como para pasar de unos instantes íntimos…

—Vale—rió—¿alguien le dijo que sigue siendo usted un pervertido, monje?

—Inuyasha, muy frecuentemente—dijo, continuando el juego—. Pero es un poco animal; los animales no cuentan.

—¿Tengo que recordarle que es usted muy animal a veces?—oh, vamos…ahora la sucia era ella. Sango suspiró avergonzada.

—Mucho humor—rió su esposo—. Vamos, cariño.

Ella asintió y tomaron camino al bosque. Entre juegos y juegos comenzaba todo –era el exacto procedimiento que habían seguido para tener a las gemelas…y al niño, y ¿próximo?-.

Y, maldición, no quería parecer conejo…

Sin embargo, al final de todo, estaba permitiendo que sucediera _–le hacía feliz, ¿ya?-._

De todos modos, el pensamiento se le fue muchas veces con Kagome, y su extraña situación. Sango tenía una fuerte creencia de que algo no marchaba correcto, pero trató de sonreír con una negación, confiando…

* * *

Negaron. Las tres viejas sacerdotisas negaron.

Sólo negaron.

—Lo siento, niña—escuchó.

_No, no. Cállese. ¡No!_

—No es verdad—cerró los ojos—No. Es un error, esto es común, le pasa a muchas…

Vio a una de las ancianas; negación. Luego a otra; negación.

—¡NO!—se volvía loca, esquizofrénica—¡ES MENTIRA, FUE SÓLO UN MALDITO GOLPE! No es verdad…

Tan ilógico, no podía pasar...

—No a mí…

Nada más veía a la nada; ida. Porque su galaxia entera de repente se sacudió, se quebró; se hizo mero polvo.

Tocó su mejilla con la mano buena. Lágrimas.

Con una horrible presión en el pecho, Kagome se levantó de los trapos en donde estuvo casi dos días incapacitada, y salió. Porque era una mentira de mierda eso que le habían dicho. Pura mierda. No la verdad; exageraban para verla infeliz. Seguramente esas malditas viejas no tenían nada de sacerdotisas, ¡era claro que le tenían rabia, por ser la reencarnación de la legendaria y venerada Kikyo, y por eso le decían algo tan horrible!

Era eso, ¿qué otra cosa iba a ser?

Cuando vio a Inuyasha, sentado en el pasto, con las manos cubriendo sus ojos –una postura de total miseria-, corrió como una endemoniada hacia él y, buscando su altura al agacharse, lo empujó con violencia.

—¡No es verdad, Inuyasha!—él la miró, con ojos rojos y mirada resentida—No es verdad, ¡mienten! Fue un golpe insignificante, no es posible que pase esto, iremos con Kaede, ¡ella me dirá la verdad! ¡¿Me oyes?

—Kagome…

¡No! Gimió; era una estúpida pesadilla. Los ojos de él no estaban mojados, sus mejillas no estaban húmedas. Él no lloraba, porque era Inuyasha, y nunca lloraba por ella…

Casi se desmaya cuando cayó en la cuenta; porque si el lloraba, no era por su causa. Y hacía todo mucho más creíble.

—Inuyasha, no—negó como desquiciada—No. Eso no…

Terrible. Nada era peor que la expresión masculina que le dirigía; una especie de decepción, tristeza, rencor,…desdicha absoluta.

—Lo noto—habló sin claridad. Una enorme masa tendría que estar estrangulando su garganta—Tu aroma…

—¡CÁLLATE!—rogar, no podía hacer más.

—Tu aroma ha cambiado.

—¡NO, no!

—Ya no estás encinta, Kagome…—él lo pronunció tan horrible.

—Mentira…

No podía admitirlo, pero sabía la verdad. Sin importar los ademanes de negación, o la amarga actitud de seguridad.

Kagome lo sabía. Inuyasha lo sabía…

Y era por eso mismo que ambos lloraban, más separados que nunca…

* * *

Oh, Dios…sé que en éste momento me han de odiar horriblemente. Lo entiendo mejor de lo que creen, la verdad es que hasta yo no puedo creer lo cruel que he sido con Kagome. Tengo fijación por hacerla sufrir, ¿se han fijado? ¡Y eso que la adoro!...no me imagino si la odiara D=.

Encontraré la forma de arreglar un poco la situación, pero no ahora, "jua jua jua"…U-U. En serio, esto es ha sido bastante feo de escribir, pero necesario para muchas cosas que ahorita parecen inexplicables.

Como siempre, _muchas gracias por los reviews _y el apoyo al informarme sus opiniones respecto a los capítulos, ¡muero por saber que piensan de éste! –traten de no insultarme tanto D=.

¡Gracias por el tiempo prestado!

Nos estamos leyendo todas. ¡Cuídense!

Muchos besos y saludos =)


End file.
